<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'manberg is no more by ghostiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601054">L'manberg is no more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiii/pseuds/ghostiii'>ghostiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity-centric, Drabble, Gen, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like karl jacobs in the el rapids arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiii/pseuds/ghostiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity watches the land he fought for collapse beneath his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'manberg is no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is extremely short because I wrote this in class while watching the stream. I don't know, I just think Quackity's pretty neat :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's Wilbur?" Eret's distressed voice rang in Quackity's ears.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes wandered around L'manberg, the color slowly draining from his face and his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach when he noticed that Wilbur was nowhere to be seen amongst the crowd below the podium.</p><p> </p><p>Then, realization washed over Quackity's features. Sudden panic and mortification seeped into his system. If Wilbur wasn't anywhere above the land, then he must've been... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quackity didn't waste any more time, hastily making his way down the hill where the whitehouse once stood, searching for Wilbur's little brother. "Tommy, Tommy!" He called out desperately. His movements were frantic, his voice was loud and trembling and his legs felt as if they were going to give out.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tommy!</em>" He yelled at the top of his lungs, but the boy was nowhere in proximity. "Tom-" He was abruptly cut off by the sound of an ear-piercing explosion and the ground beneath him tearing open. The explosion boosted him up into the sky and caused him to fall into the lake. He screamed and thrashed, attempting to swim up to the surface as the structures around him collided with the bombs planted around the area.</p><p> </p><p>From underwater, he watched in horror as his newly-found home was blown to pieces, every bit of brick and stone torn to shreds. He couldn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L'manberg is no more.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>